


A Kiss for Luck

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jaehyun Angst, Jaehyun and Jaemin Are Brothers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, doyoung and jeno are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun have been in mutual pining for a while now. And while Jaehyun is more than ready to make things official, Taeyong never has. When a chance arrives where Jaehyun could make Taeyong panic, he takes it. He loves his brother. And his brother loves him. It would be easy faking a "relationship" with him, wouldn't it?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

They’re hanging out together in Johnny and Mark’s house when Donghyuck, always the one with all the gossip, gasped upon Jaehyun’s entrance.

“Hyung, why didn’t you bring your boyfriend with you?”

After that loud declaration, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

“...boyfriend?” Jaehyun clarified, then he frowned, “I’m not-,”

“Oh my god, stop pretending already,” Ten interrupted as he rolled his eyes, “The entire university already knows about it.”

Yangyang laughed, “You’ve graduated and you’ve heard about it, ge? I’m impressed!”

As Ten fluttered his lashes in pride, Doyoung snorted, “It’s ‘cause he has a lot of time. Unlike us working people.”

“It’s pretty dreamy, actually,” Renjun quipped, sighing against Donghyuck, “Picking up your boyfriend at the school entrance riding a cool motorbike dressed all in black with a red leather jacket. And then a small peck on the cheek before riding towards sunset. Kyaaaa~ That’s the stuff of those shoujo mangas you read all the time, Donghyuck-ah!”

As the two began to scuffle, Jeno smiled apologetically at Jaehyun, “My blockmates have been messaging me nonstop since it happened, asking if it was true. You’re really popular, hyung.”

“A lot of hearts will be crushed,” Johnny sighed in mock sadness, “Though none of us really care about that, do we?” With a loud laugh he bounded towards the younger and asked excitedly, “Is it true, then? Does our Jaehyunnie really have a hot boyfriend? I’m a little hurt you never gave us a hint but as long as you’re happy then hyung will support you a hundred percent!”

Looking at all the expectant faces of his friends, Jaehyun could only laugh, amused. He took a surreptitious glance at Taeyong though, and while the elder boy looked decidedly disinterested, Jaehyun knew it wasn’t true.

Perhaps… 

Pretending to smile sheepishly, he chuckled nervously as he said, “We met when we were very young. Even though he’s been gone for a long time, I guess the love never died down.”

Of course it wouldn’t, because that boy with a cool bike dressed in all black with that red leather jacket was his own younger brother. Of course he loved him and his brother loved him in return, right? So for his beloved brother’s happiness, his younger brother wouldn’t mind, would he?

At his friends’ stunned look, Jaehyun tried to look disappointed. Out of everyone there, it was Taeyong who said, “I’m happy for you, Jaehyunnie. Really.”

Except that smile on his face looked really, really strained.

“It’s really true, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, his mischievous mood gone, “Don’t you love-,”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Ten suddenly yelled. He walked over to Jaehyun, draped an arm around his shoulders and said, “I thought we were here to have fun? I don’t hear the grill sizzling anymore! And what happened to the music? And the games? We came here to kick the kids’ butt at Mario Kart, right?”

Jeno, sweet, sweet Jeno, groaned and said, “Please don’t call us kids anymore. You’re only three years older than us!”

“You’ll always be a child to me though,” Doyoung started, ruffling his younger brother’s hair, “And Hyuck, Renjun and Yangyang will always be a menace so…”

As the room erupted in chaos once again, the topic of Jaehyun having a boyfriend was thankfully set aside for now. Everyone knew that it was Taeyong whom he loved, after all. And he does. But being asked to wait over and over again would take its toll on anyone.

As Ten dragged him further inside the house, Jaehyun snuck a small glance at Taeyong.

He was laughing, he looked happy as he watched everyone’s antics, but at the same time he looked really, really sad. Jaehyun was about to take his words back, because he could never stand a sad Taeyong, but Ten quickly and quietly told him “Don’t give in, Jaehyun-ah. You can do this.”

Surprised, Jaehyun blinked at Ten, stared at him for a long time.

“Hansol-hyung messaged me about Jaemin returning,” he whispered, “I remembered him stressing about Jaemin’s bike before so I figured it was him.”

“You’re supporting this?” Jaehyun asked, “I’m… I could hurt him.”

Ten rolled his eyes, “And? He’s been hurting you.”

Jaehyun had no reply to that.

“Just try it out first,” Ten advised, “If he doesn’t give in now, then he never will.”

  
  
  


When Jaehyun returned home he went straight to his brother’s room. After hearing all the details, Jaemin did not look impressed at all.

“That jacket isn’t even mine,” he grumbled, because of course that’s what he’d focus on, “It’s yours. Will you give it to me then, hyung?”

“In your dreams, kid,” Jaehyun laughed, and then playfully pouted, “Will you not do it for your dear, dear brother?”

Jaemin looked disgusted, “Pretend to be your boyfriend? Well, what’s in it for me?”

“Love?”

His younger brother snorted, “Please. I already have that.”

“Then what do you want?”

Jaemin laughed, then he plopped back on his bed. He curled up and lazily looked up at Jaehyun, “See hyung happy?”

Jaehyun smiled, “I’m already very happy, now that you’re back,” he said.

“But you’ll be happier if this infamous Taeyong becomes your boyfriend, right?” Jaemin asked, “Just a tiiiinier bit, right?”

He snorted as he rolled his eyes, “Yes, Nana. Just a little bit more.”

“Hmm, okay. I’ll play pretend. I’m a very, very good actor, you know.”

Ruffling his little brother’s hair fondly, to Jaemin’s immense annoyance, Jaehyun gratefully said, “You’re the best brother anyone can ever have.”


	2. Chapter 2

After starting this fake boyfriend stunt, something that Jaehyun couldn’t even believe he even though of sometimes, he’d been actively avoiding Taeyong— which was easier now because the elder had already graduated so their group only hung out when they were all free and because Taeyong was also actively avoiding him as well. Their group chats, where it became a norm for his friends to tease the two of them, became awkward, sometimes even heated, whenever the topic was brought up. And considering how their friends truly thought they were best for each other a lot of passive-aggressive conversations would take place because some of them thought he was making a huge mistake.

Jaehyun was honestly getting tired of it all. Taeyong asked him to wait because he felt he wasn’t ready, because he wanted to offer his best self, because ‘I want to be your last, Jaehyun-ah’, _because because because_ … 

But there was only so much waiting one could take. So when the chance to make the elder panic arrived, Jaehyun took it. At first he thought he did make a mistake. But now he was just getting annoyed with his friends. They wanted the best for them, they said. So why did it feel like they didn’t care about how he felt at all? Why were they defending Taeyong as if he, Jaehyun, was the one at fault? They were acting as if he was cheating on Taeyong when there had been no relationship to cheat on in the first place!

They were hanging out at Doyoung and Jeno’s house now, and even though he was surrounded by his friends, Jaehyun felt like he was alone. Sighing, he picked up his phone and decided to do a ‘Jaemin’.

Whenever his brother was bored or disinterested or whenever he felt left out as he hung out with his friends, he’d often send messages to him. It was usually just Jaemin complaining and just Jaehyun sending emojis he felt appropriate but it was enough, his brother would tell him. At least he didn’t feel awkward or alone anymore.

\---

**nanajaem**

I can’t believe I’m using your tactics, Nana  
I’m so bored

hahahahahahahahha

How very helpful of you :(

aww hyung, what’s up? aren’t you supposed to  
be super close to them? Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)

Yeah but this whole having a fake boyfriend  
didn’t sit well with some of them so

(｡•́︿•̀｡)   
sorry, hyung

No, I brought this to myself. So I’ll stick to it

hahahaha fighting, hyung!

Hmmmm..  
Wanna eat out? Mom and Dad aren’t  
home anyway. My treat

ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

There’s a new bbq place near our house. Do you   
feel like eating samgyupsal for dinner?

hyung, as long as it doesn’t have milk or artificial  
strawberry flavor, you know i’ll eat it

Hahahaha how could I forget? I missed you, Nananana  
Pick me up now then so I can end my suffering

mmkay  
let me finish my game first and then i’ll go

You know what  
Suddenly, I don’t feel like eating out anymore…

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JEEZE

Don’t forget the helmets!  
Don’t touch my leather jacket either

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
pretty please?

Don’t. Touch. My. Jacket.

(ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ)

\---  
  


Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh. What a strange being, his brother was. He loved him more for it though.

“Who’s that, hyung?” Jeno, who had been sitting beside him all night, asked. He smiled, “You look happy.”

“Ah. No one, just Jaemin.”

Jeno looked thoughtful, “Jaemin?”

And before he said something else, Jaehyun reminded himself, “My boyfriend.”

Jeno’s eyes widened. And oh how sweet of him to keep it silent. It might be Doyoung’s influence, even though the other insisted it was not, but Jeno had grown up to be one of the sweetest, kindest boys he’s ever met.

“I’m glad he makes you smile,” he said.

Jaehyun’s heart burst. Doyoung’s brother was too cute. Jaemin, on the other hand, was… cute too, sometimes. Although mostly, Jaehyun just questioned his brothers’ words and actions. Because of that though, Jaemin was the person who made him laugh more than anyone else.

“He does.”

Jeno looked around, and when he found that no one was near, he whispered, “I’m sorry they don’t like him, hyung. I think they just need time.”

“Thank you, Jeno-yah.”

“And, don’t mind Donghyuck that much, hyung,” because it was Donghyuck who usually brought the topic up, backed up by Yuta, Johnny and surprisingly the usually neutral Taeil, “He just looks up to you two a lot so the thought of you not being together probably shook him. He’s upset. That’s why he’s lashing out. And you know how Taeil-hyung and Johnny-hyung likes to dote on Donghyuck. Yuta-hyung is Taeyong-hyung’s best friend. So, that’s why you don’t have to take their words seriously, hyung.”

He really was the sweetest boy.

Jaehyun smiled, “No wonder Doyoung-hyung loves you so much.”

Jeno blushed as he spluttered, “Doyoung-hyung’s just… I mean! We’re brothers, of course we both love each other.”

“Hmm, I think he adores you more than the average, though. I’d say it might even be a complex,” he laughed, because they all knew how protective Doyoung was of Jeno. Insinuating that someone was the least bit interested in Jeno was a surefire way of making the elder irritated.

Jeno looked like he didn’t want to pout but failed anyway, “It’s normal, hyung,” he insisted, “It’s because you don’t have a brother, that’s why you think it's strange.”

“But I do,” he replied, smiling at the younger boy.

Jeno blinked, surprised, “Oh right, the one who stayed behind in Busan?”

Jaehyun nodded, “His back got injured from an accident while speed skating. We thought it best if he continued getting treatment there instead of possibly starting over again here,” he explained and then looked thoughtful, “Of course I do like that kid. But definitely not the way Doyoung loves you. Maybe if he was as sweet as you,” and as gullible and trusting, Jaehyun couldn’t say, “Maybe then. He could be sweet too. Sometimes. But more often than not I question how his mind works. He’s a strange kid, my brother.”

The younger boy chuckled, “You sound like you like him a lot though, hyung.”

Jaehyun shrugged, “He’s my brother.”

When Jeno looked at him as if he knew something he didn’t, Jaehyun raised a brow and asked, “What?”

“Nothing, hyung,” he replied, smiling, and then he asked, “Hmm I’ve been trying to remember if you told us his name but I can’t. What was his name again, hyung?”

Well, he couldn’t say ‘Jaemin’ now could he?

So he replied, “Nana. That’s what I call him.”

Curiously, Jeno looked thoughtful, “Why ‘Nana’?” he asked.

Jaehyun didn’t see the harm in telling the truth so he said, “My brother is really close to our grandma. And because ‘Na’ was her last name, he insisted we call him that so that everyone will know he’s her grandchild.”

Jeno’s eyes widened, “That’s really cute.”

“I guess he was, when he was a child,” Jaehyun conceded, “But now…”

“Why?” the younger laughed.

Oh, where to even begin! “He’s become shameless,” he answered, “He’ll commit aegyo regardless of time or place or people around him. When someone asks him a question, he turns to them really slowly and talks even slower. I don’t even know why. He said it’s the fault of technology. When he isn’t acting like he’s a hundred years old, he’ll be very, very hyper instead. He’ll be buzzing around the house, around you, around anyone he’ll come in contact with. And then he’ll start butchering the language, so much that he’ll sound like a being from another planet. It’s amazing, really. Sometimes, I can’t believe we have the same blood.”

Jeno smiled, “He reminds me of a friend I had when I was really young. His energy was almost always high but at times when it wasn’t, it was really, really low, to the point that it seemed like he wasn’t there at all.”

“It must’ve been hard on you,” because Jeno was shy.

But Jeno shook his head, “I mean, he always took me by surprise but it was always fun being with him. He made everything interesting.”

“Where is he now?”

“No idea,” Jeno answered, “His family had to move to Busan. We used to call each other, using our moms’ phones, but my mom’s phone was stolen one day and… I haven’t been able to talk to him since. I remember feeling really sad about that.”

Before Jaehyun could ask more, a roar of a motorbike caught his attention. A few seconds later, his phone dinged.

Jaehyun smiled, “Looks like my ride’s here. I’ll be going first, Jeno-yah. Thank you for your company.”

Jeno stood up with him. “Let me walk you out then, hyung.”

As he was getting ready to leave, Doyoung noticed him packing his things away. They usually spent longer hanging out so he asked, surprised, “You’re leaving, Jaehyun-ah?”

This caught everyone’s attention.

Jaehyun nodded as Ten asked, “Is the bike outside…?”

“Yeah.”

Ten smiled, “Let me introduce myself to him then.”

“Ten-hyung!” His protest died as Ten ignored them, was already out the door. Soon, some of his friends followed.

By the time Jaehyun ran outside, he saw Jaemin leaning on his bike, talking animatedly with Ten. Johnny, Donghyuck and Doyoung were beside Ten, listening. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to his brother and his soon-to-be in trouble friend.

“This is a really nice bike, Jaemin-sshi,” he heard Ten say, “Must be expensive.”

Jaemin snorted, because the three of them knew the bike was a hand-me-down from their grandfather, but he managed to compose himself.

“Not at all,” he replied, “It’s an heirloom, really.” Catching sight of Jaehyun, Jaemin brightened as he greeted, “Hi, hyung.”

“Hyung?” Johnny repeated.

“Jaeminnie is two years younger than me,” he testily replied, not liking the way Johnny looked near judgemental.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” the elder quickly said. They all were probably just used to Jaehyun being with the elder Taeyong, that the thought of him being with someone younger felt jarring to them.

Jaehyun didn’t reply to that though, instead he said to Doyoung, “Sorry I couldn’t stay long, hyung. We planned to have dinner and I forgot to tell you.”

Doyoung shook his head, “It’s fine.”

When Jaehyun turned to Jaemin, the other was smiling as he held a helmet on his hand. He raised a brow as he gestured for the helmet, “Well? Are you going to help me put it on or what?”

Jaemin smiled wider and shook his head, “Have you forgotten, hyung?”

Ah, that’s right. _A kiss for luck as we go our way. A kiss as a prayer for a safe return at the end of the day._ It was their grandparents’ favorite catchphrase before climbing on this very same bike when they were younger.

Jaehyun laughed fondly before he leaned in and quickly pecked his brother’s cheek.

When he stepped back, the smile on Jaemin’s face was blinding. It was embarrassing, honestly, to do this, but it was simple things like this that made Jaemin happy. And for his brother, Jaehyun would do anything.

Putting on the helmet as he climbed on the bike behind his brother, Jaehyun nodded to his friends in goodbye… when he realized what he’d done in front of them. Donghyuck, Johnny and Doyoung all looked flabbergasted. Ten looked proud at least. And Jeno… seemed to be staring very intently at Jaemin. And Jaemin seemed to be staring right back.

“Jaemin-ah?” he prodded.

His brother startled as if coming out of a trance before he shook his head and re-started the engine.

“See you all soon,” he said as Jaemin drove them out of there.

“Drive safely, you two!” Ten happily said back as the rest of his friends watched them leave in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...should i add jaehyun angst? if yes, please leave a comment~


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later found Ten in their house, telling him excitedly that Taeyong was finally starting to see the light.

“He’s depressed, Jaehyun-ah. He’s really regretting not accepting you sooner. He keeps on  _ baking _ now.”

Jaehyun frowned, “That’s a good thing?”

“Of course! I get free baked goodies all the time now,” Ten laughed, then he turned to Jaemin, “Good job with that kiss, kiddo! It  _ really _ woke Taeyong-hyung up.”

Jaemin, who had only gone down to drink water, hummed noncommittally at Ten.

At the thought of his friends, at the thought of Taeyong, seeing him kiss his brother, Jaehyun felt his face heating up. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about it. He just wasn’t used to showing that side of him to his friends, the side that only Jaemin seemed to bring out of him. 

“He really saw that?” he asked.

Ten nodded, “Saw him rush back into the house after. He was really flustered seeing you all lovey-dovey. It was probably the moment he realized he could’ve had that if he wasn’t such an idiot.”

Jaehyun looked thoughtful while Ten cackled, “We all continued where we left off when you left but everyone could tell that even while Taeyong-hyung was there physically, his mind was somewhere else. It really got him thinking.”

“Ten-hyung, your evil face is showing,” Jaemin suddenly piped up from the kitchen, “Do you guys want snacks? I can make some.”

“Thanks kiddo! But I’m good,” Ten replied, grinning cheekily at Jaemin’s description of him.

“Hyung?”

Jaehyun shook his head as he pointedly looked at Ten, “I’m too troubled to eat right now.”

He heard Jaemin snort, “Have fun then.”

“Anyway, now that you’re here Jaemin-ah, we need to plan our next step to Operation: JaeYong.”

“It has a name now?” his younger brother asked as he sat beside Ten without complaints.

Ten nodded, “Of course. This is a legitimate operation you know.”

“Guys, please,” Jaehyun had to sigh, aggrieved, “I know I started this out of the blue but this has to end. I really don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“That’s why I’m here. We need to plan the breakup! The more dramatic, the better.”

Jaehyun frowned, “Breakup is good but let’s drop the dramatics please, hyung.”

“Why?” Ten asked, looking scandalized, “Don’t you want him to gather you in his arms as you weep in heartbreak?”

“Wow,” Jaemin said, with their strangest accent ever, “That’s some serious stuff, hyung. That’s almost crossing the line.”

Jaehyun snorted as he rolled his eyes, “I’m glad we can be a source of entertainment for you, hyung.”

Ten laughed, because yes, it would’ve been quality entertainment but, “I just think now is the perfect time for this. Taeyong-hyung’s really regretting not accepting your love sooner. But I also think that the more we prolong this, the more he’ll have time to accept you no longer need him. And we don’t want that to happen, do we?”

Of course they didn’t. Jaehyun only wanted to rattle Taeyong, not scare him away.

“And knowing Taeyong-hyung,” Ten continued, “He’ll never move knowing you’re taken. He’s not like that. He loves you and he genuinely wants your happiness. If you found it with someone else, he’ll accept that. But after like, a hundred thousand breakdowns first. This breakup needs to happen. And it has to happen soon.”

“I agree,” Jaemin added, “I want to meet your friends normally too, hyung. I actually think I remember some of them. From when we used to live here.”

Before Jaehyun could ask who, Ten said, “We’re all on the same page now, right? Good! Since we’re meeting next weekend, Jaeminie, can you make some time for us? It’s for your brothers’ sake!”

Jaemin laughed, “Of course, hyung. Anything for my brother.”

Jaehyun was grateful, truly, that his friend and brother were so invested in his love life but Ten’s sparkling eyes were giving him the shivers. Still, he did bring this on himself. The least he could do was end it properly.

“I have an idea,” he said, getting Ten’s attention, “Why don’t I just tell hyung the truth?”

Ten looked incredibly disappointed at him for a second before he nodded placatingly, “Of course we will, Jaehyunie. That is the right way to do it.”

“I’m hearing a ‘but’ in there,” Jaemin laughed, knowing Ten too well.

“But prolonging this pretend relationship just for a liiiiiittle more won’t hurt,” Ten grinned, “We already started this so let’s milk it for all its worth.”

Jaehyun sighed, “I just… don’t want anyone’s feelings to get hurt.”

“Anyone except yours, right?” Jaemin asked, frowning at him, “It’s fine as long as everyone is happy except you, is that it hyung?”

The sudden anger in his younger brothers’ voice surprised him and rendered him completely speechless. He could only stare at Jaemin as the younger continued, “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, hyung. That’s what I think. In any case,” he said, shrugging, “Aren’t your friends being selfish now too? They’re not exactly thinking about you, aren’t they?”

“Jaemin-ah…”

“What?” his brother asked defensively, “You think I don’t notice how hurt you look when you read messages from your phone? How tired and unhappy you look after coming home after hanging out with your friends? If I weren’t studying somewhere else I would’ve—,”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jaehyun chuckled, unable to help himself from feeling extremely fond of the younger boy, “Thank you, Nana.”

“It’s not like we’re planning on revenge or anything,” Ten said, “Taeyong-hyung’s my friend, too. We’re just… making full use of an opportunity, that’s all.”

Jaehyun shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Fine, hyung. What do you want to do?”

A few days later, however, all that planning came to a waste.

Jaehyun was waiting for Jaemin at a cafe near their universities when Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten and Taeyong came inside. When they caught sight of him, Taeyong kind of slid behind Johnny while Ten smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, what’re you doing here? This is pretty far from your usual.”

Jaehyun smiled, trying to gauge Taeyong, “Just wanted to try the coffee,” he lied, “Was just about to leave, actually.”

At that moment, Doyoung came beside Ten. The elder boy looked at the books and notes spread over the table, then at his cup of coffee that he’d barely touched, and said, “Stay, Jaehyun-ah. We won’t bother you, promise.”

As Doyoung manhandled Ten away from his table, Jaehyun smiled at them as he greeted the rest of the hyungs. Johnny smiled at him at least. Yuta only nodded while Taeyong… Taeyong sent him a quick smile before running over to Doyoung. Ten looked at him then and gave him an  _ i-told-you-so _ grin.

Honestly, this was fine. It was awkward but it was fine. Unfortunately for him, before he could even think of sending a message, Jaemin chose this moment to arrive at the cafe.

As per his brother, the younger casually strolled in, slowly meandering his way over to Jaehyun’s table. And because his brother was a little too eye-catching for his own good, he caught a lot of attention, including his friends’.

Jaemin didn’t even notice the many eyes on him as he sat down in front of Jaehyun with an exaggerated sigh. And then before greeting him, he took a long look at the single coffee cup on the table and whined, “You didn’t even buy one for me? How could you, hyung? I thought you loved me!”

Oh. Jaemin was in that kind of mood. The kind of mood that meant he would be more shameless than usual. The mood that came over his younger brother when he was on his last spurt of energy after a tiring but productive day. It was the kind of mood that meant Jaemin would be more affectionate and clingier than usual.

Knowing that his friends were still at the counter, and wanting to prevent a possible disaster, Jaehyun quickly got up and said, “I’ll order then. My treat.”

Jaemin looked surprised at that. And, probably because he knew that Jaehyun was saving up to buy his own car, he quickly stood up as well and said, “No, it’s okay hyung. I’ll buy!”

But Taeyong was still there at the counter so, “Nana, I swear it’s fine. Let me treat you, okay? I miss seeing the disgusted reactions of baristas when I order your toxic drink.”

His younger brother melted, touched, “You forced me not to drink that anymore so I’ll just have a normal iced americano, okay hyung? Thank you! I love you~!”

Jaemin smiled widely at him and then moved to plant a kiss on his cheek. On any other day, he would have accepted Jaemin’s affections, except Taeyong was here, and his friends were here. In panic, he evaded his younger brother’s attempt causing the other boy to frown at him, “You promised me I could kiss you until—,”

“Jaemin-ah,” he quickly cut in, “Let’s just order for now, okay?”

On any other day, Jaemin would’ve laughed it off, would’ve just pouted at him and complained a bit, except he was in that sort of mood today so he huffed and draped himself all over Jaehyun. He hid his face on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and whined, “Hyung, why are you like this to me?”

Taking a quick glance at his friends who were all staring at him dumbfounded, Jaehyun chuckled nervously and began to pry his brother’s arms off of his shoulders. 

“Jaemin-ah, come on. People are staring at us,” he whispered urgently, hoping his brother would take the hint.

But of course he didn’t. Jaemin never really cared much about what strangers thought of him. And so the younger boy only held on tighter. He did step back a bit, only to frown at him in disappointment, “What’s with you today, hyung?”

Jaehyun sighed and with gritted teeth he answered, “My friends are at the counter.”

Jaemin looked and then he blinked and whispered, “Oh. They… actually kinda look mad, hyung.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but sigh once more.

“They’re glaring really really hard at me right now.”

That made Jaehyun frown. Jaemin removed himself from Jaehyun then, all the while staring warily at something behind him. Jaehyun was starting to get a bad feeling about this. 

Before he could turn around, someone had placed an arm over his shoulder and with a serious tone asked, “Is he bothering you, Jaehyun-ah?”

It was Johnny. And Jaemin was right. His friends did not look happy as they flanked him on both of his sides.

(Except for Ten, probably, who was most likely grinning really hard somewhere at the back right now.)

Before Jaehyun could dispel the situation, Jaemin frowned and replied, “Bothering him? Me? Aren’t you the ones who came barging over to us?”

“Well, he looked really uncomfortable just now,” Yuta drawled. And while his tone was casual, his glare and body language looked anything but. He gave Jaemin a smirk, “So yes, if anyone’s a bother here it’s you.”

Jaehyun sighed, already feeling a headache coming, “Guys, come on. This isn’t the place—,”

“Hyung, your friends are really funny,” Jaemin cut in. There was a smile on his face but it was not pleasant at all. He shook his head and scoffed, “I’m making hyung uncomfortable? Why don’t you look at yourselves first before telling that to me? Who’s been ignoring hyung’s messages recently, huh? Who’s been giving him the silent treatment? Who’s been guilt tripping him all this time because you couldn’t accept that he could find happiness somewhere else? With someone else? You’re his friends, aren’t you? Why are you punishing him just because someone was too coward—,"

“Jaemin, enough!”

“But hyung!”

But Jaehyun firmly shook his head, “Enough, Jaemin.”

Jaehyun could see Jaemin grit his teeth in frustration. And while he was grateful that his brother was offended on his behalf, doing this in the middle of a cafe was not the place to do it.

Still, his brother’s words were true. So he shrugged Johnny’s arm from his shoulders and quickly packed his things.

“...Jaehyun?” Taeyong suddenly said, unsure, “You’re leaving? Won’t you stay with m— with us instead?”

That made Jaehyun pause. He loved Taeyong. With all his heart. But he couldn’t quite remove the look of wariness, of fear, in his brother’s eyes from his mind as his friends came and no one, not even his best friends, not even the love of his life, should make his brother feel that way.

Besides, his friends have been very stupid recently. He’d rather spend time with his brother than to subject himself to being judged by others

He smiled at Taeyong, gently, apologetically, “Sorry, hyung. I don’t want to cause trouble so we’ll just leave.”

“But—,”

“I’ll see you guys this weekend,” he said, with a small smile on his face. Then he grabbed his younger brother’s arm and dragged him outside the cafe without once looking back. Once they were outside, Jaehyun sighed in both frustration and relief. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Jaemin suddenly said, looking really guilty, “I didn’t mean to burst like that.”

Jaehyun shook his head, “It’s fine, Jaemin-ah. Seriously.”

Before they could leave though, someone burst out of the cafe and demanded, “What the hell was that?!”

It was Ten, “It was a great opportunity! We could’ve ended it back there! You and Taeyong-hyung could’ve already—! He was asking you to stay, Jaehyun-ah! Why did you refuse?!”

Instead of answering the elder boy, Jaehyun only grit his teeth, grabbed his brother’s sleeves again and dragged him away. 

Ten followed.

“Jaehyun, come on!”

“It’s my fault, isn’t it?” Jaemin asked, timidly, “I’m really—,”

“No it’s not, Nana!” Jaehyun was quick to say, “Ignore him.”

At the same time, Ten said, “Of course not! It’s your brother’s fault and his brother complex! I… really shouldn’t be surprised about this anymore,” he laughed, shaking his head, “So what do we do now? We planned so hard the other day and now—,”

Jaehyun couldn’t help it, he whirled around and glared at the elder boy.

“My life,” he gritted out in barely contained frustration, “Is not yours to play with, hyung. Please,” he said, “Please leave us alone for now.”

“I was just…! You know I didn’t mean it like that at all, Jae.”

“I know,” he answered, “You just wanted to have fun. But did you ever think if it would be fun for me? Did you even think about me at all? You never even listen to me back then.”

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry—,”

“If you’re still curious hyung, here’s the plan: I’ll tell him the truth. If he gets angry, if anyone else gets angry, then so be it. I don’t care anymore. Clearly, no one cares about how I feel anyway.”

Without waiting for a reply, Jaehyun left, gently pulling Jaemin along with him.


End file.
